Recordando memorias de un amor enfermizo
by ope-hana
Summary: Robin conoce el significado del amor por medio de un sobrino de su "novio". la pareja tendra que lidiar con un cambio que no esperaban... **contiene lemmon** bajo advertencia no hay engaño postdata: es mi primer Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Recordando memorias de un amor enfermizo

UA (Universo Alterno)

Personajes: Nico Robin, Doglamingo y T. law

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda

Capítulos: 6

*notas* robin tendrá 6 años menos y los demás tendrán unos añitos demás.

*contiene contenido para mayores de 18 años.

**es mi primer fic que contiene lemmon**

**si no te gusto no lo leas***

.

.

* * *

Ella. Ya no quería seguir de esa tormentosa relación… solo había un problema… ella lo amaba. ¿Cómo lidiar con eso?

Todo lo que ella hacía era para él. Todo lo que ella había logrado era gracias a él. Todo lo que soñó era gracias a él. Ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie solo las ganas de vivir. Pero como lidiar con eso si no conoces a nadie, excepto los sirvientes de aquella persona…

Era un día caloroso; ella se encontraba a en la recamara principal de aquella mansión. Robin era una mujer de unos 24 años de edad que siempre estaba encerrada como un canario; tenía todas las comodidades pero nunca salía solo cuando él lo autorizaba.

—señorita robin ¿Qué está haciendo que no me escucha? —hablo un sujeto o más bien un anciano de unos 60 años.

—Estoy leyendo —sin apartar la mirada del libro—. ¿Necesitas algo? —cuestiono

—Sí, el joven amo te mando a llamar —después de dar aviso se marcho

El joven amo era un rubio de 34 años de edad. Se llama Doflamingo pero solo las personas más cercanas lo llaman Doffy. Es un empresario demasiado ambicioso pero también manipulador y controlador.

Robin puso una mueca de molestia al tener que ir donde estaba "su novio". Pero no podía negarse ya que si lo hacía iba a tener demasiados problemas. Doflamingo estaba en el teléfono pero al ver a la pelinegra que entraba al despacho puso una sonrisa

—Me buscabas Doffy —murmuro la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana

Doflamingo colgó el teléfono; puso una cara de lujuria al ver a la pelinegra cruzada de piernas.

—Robin… —acercándose—, mañana quiero que te quedes pendiente de mi casa —sentándose a un lado de esta—. Que también es tuya mi pequeña arqueóloga —sonrió con malicia mientras olía el cabello de la pelinegra—. También quiero que atiendas a un sobrino lejano que vendrá por unos días —le acariciaba las piernas—, pero no seas tan amable —le dio un beso

—No vas a estar —pregunto

—no tendré que salir del país por unos días me iré a Europa, así que haz lo que te digo. No quiero enterarme de que te paso algo… —haciendo énfasis lo ultimo

—Algo mas —comento ella un tanto indiferente

—Si —le dio un beso forzado un tanto desenfrenado. Ella quería apartarlo en ese momento, realmente odiaba cuando él se portaba un poco posesivo. Pero en ese momento cuando el llevaba sus manos hacia su zona intima, alguien toco la puerta. Era la criada o se vestía como una maid llamada Baby 5 con una voz melosa hablo:

—Joven amo, disculpe por molestarlo —hablo nerviosa—, en la sala lo buscan los trabajadores del gobierno.

—En un momento voy —hablo con un poco furioso

Baby 5 asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Doflamingo acaricio y masajeo los senos de su novia cuando la beso donde su lengua se sumergía al interior de la boca de la pelinegra. Robin solo se limitaba a seguir el beso de su novio

—En un momento vuelvo —se retiró dejando a la pelinegra sentada en el sofá.

Ella como toda novia obediente, se quedó a esperar a su "novio" ya que si no lo hacia él se tornaba un poco violento o se desquitaba de una manera que ella odiaba. Pasaron varias horas hasta que oscureció, se fue a la recamara de ambos, el seguía con esos trabajadores del gobierno. Aburrida de esperar se puso una bata para poder dormir.

Estaba disfrutando su sueño cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba sus pechos, después de eso alguien besaba muy despacio su cuerpo; realmente sentía que era un sueño placentero; quería abrir sus ojos, pero prefirió disfrutar lo que estaba sintiendo. Esos suaves, y esos tiernos besos le gustaba. Mas cuando sintió que esos labios besaban sus muslos, después sus torneadas piernas. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que era el rubio. El al ver que ella despertó le dio un cálido beso.

Siempre que él se portaba así; era porque algo realmente algo bueno paso, era un logro nuevo o una venta enorme o estaba feliz. Sin querer beso al rubio con lujuria, mientras ella lo abrazaba. El siguió besándola mientras le quitaba la bata que tenía; se desvistieron los dos un tanto desenfrenado. El al verla desnuda, con esos enormes pechos que lo volvían loco y esos ojos azules que reflejaba su belleza. La masajeo aquellos senos mientras que ella se excitaba al igual que él, enseguida empezó a lamerlos, succionando aquellas tetas que era todo un deleite para cualquier hombre. Ella tuvo un pequeño orgasmo haciendo que gimiera. El al ver que la pelinegra tuviera un orgasmo antes de la penetración, lo hacía "feliz" y ver que la morena lo disfrutaba hacia que se excitara aún más.

De tanto jugar con los senos de su novia acaricio las nalgas de esta, mientras que manipulaba su miembro para enseguida penetrarla. Ella al sentir el miembro de su "novio" dejo escapar un gemido de placer

—aahh —conteniendo la respiración

—te gusta —comento el con satisfacción mientras empujaba más su miembro

—si aahhh oohh

Doflamingo estaba más que caliente, al igual que ella; ella empezó a menearse un poco suave, cambiando el ritmo del movimiento de Doflamingo. El siguió besando los pechos, siguió por chupar los pezones de está logrando excitarla aún más; vio el rostro de su amada que era de placer, de regocijo, al ver que ella lo disfrutaba y gozaba, le dijo algo que ella no se lo esperaba

—Robin "te amo"

Al decir esto la beso delicadamente, mientras se movía despacio. Ella realmente no se lo esperaba o nunca se lo espero aquella confesión, ni menos durante el acto; pero algo en su pecho se estremeció. No era el placer que sentía, ni tampoco que Doflamingo estuviera demasiado erecto que su miembro la lastimaba un poco. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Amor? ¿Pasión? ¿Alegría? No sabia describirlo.

Doflamingo rio al tal comentario al ver que su pareja quedo perpleja a tal confesión. Volvió al besarla de manera candente y volvió a mirarla

—¿tienes dudas de lo que te dije? —cuestiono mientras besaba y lamia la oreja de la morena

—No —murmuro, pero quería volver a confirmar lo que había escuchado— solo que quisiera que volvieras —fue interrumpida por el rubio

—Nico Robin yo "te amo" —Seguro de sí mismo.

Robin solo sonrió; a veces eso le gustaba de él, que suele ser seguro cuando desea algo.

—Doffy te amo —le confeso sin titubeos

Ambos se quedaron viendo dejando lo que estaban haciendo, para después besarse. Por primera vez ambos se decían un "te amo" después de 5 largos años.

Doflamingo retomo lo que estaba haciendo, acomodo a robin, arriba de él. Ella solo siguió lo que su novio quería y era que ella se moviera encima de este. Ella empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás haciendo que "su" rubio gimiera de placer

—¿te gusta? —comento ella con una sonrisa picarona

—sí, hazlo rápido —ordeno el complacido

Ella empezó a menearse de manera más rápida haciendo que la penetración sea caliente y excitante. Doffy al ver el perfecto cuerpo de su novia que danzaba con un vaivén de sus caderas se acomodó para dejarse venir ya estaba en su punto máximo. Ella ya estaba tan húmeda y los orgasmos que él le producía estaban en su límite; así que se corrió de manera salvaje dejando escapar un gemido

—mmm ahh

Ese gemido no pasó desapercibido por su novio; en ese momento la sujeto de la cintura, para moverse de manera más rápida haciendo que entrara y saliera de la vagina de la morena para poder venirse dentro de ella, ambos quedaron exhaustos al tal acción.

La pelinegra antes de quedar dormida, estaba reconsiderando en si tenía que irse o quedarse al saber que su novio le había dicho _**TE AMO**_


	2. Chapter 2

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Recordando memorias de un amor enfermizo

UA (Universo Alterno)

Personajes: Nico Robin, Doglamingo y T. law

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda

Capítulos: 6

*notas* robin tendrá 6 años menos y los demás tendrán unos añitos demás.

*contiene contenido para mayores de 18 años.

**es mi primer fic que contiene lemmon**

++ Si no te gusto no lo leas++

* * *

**-::::::::::::::::::::::-**

**D**oflamingo, se levantó temprano de manera más sigilosa y es que no quería despertar a su dulce, reina. Ella dormía como un ángel. El salió en la madrugada llevando a sus dos socios pero antes de salir, dejo unas estrictas instrucciones de cómo cuidar a su novia y vigilarla.

Robin despertó al mediodía con una sonrisa, ella aun recordaba la hermosa velada que paso con su novio. Aun pensaba si tenía que irse o quedarse, cuando se percata que a lado de su cama hay un ramo de flores "caléndulas" sus favoritas; las flores traían una nota que decían:

_Para la flor más bella de estas… y más._

_Espero que sea de tu agrado mi pequeña demonio_.

Al leerlo no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo. Realmente estaba feliz así que solo se puso una bata y bajo a la cocina.

En la cocina encontró a baby 5 y sugar que peleaban.

—Buenos días —saludo alegre, a lo que provoco que las dos que estaban peleando dejaran sus indiferencias.

—Buenos días señorita robin —respondieron en unísono. Ella solo se preparó su café y se dispuso a leer un libro tarareando un una canción toda alegre. Las dos chicas notaron que robin no las reprendía y solo se mostraba feliz lo que era un poco extraño.

—¿señorita robin se encuentra bien? —pregunto dudosa la pequeña sugar

Ella alzo la mirada hacia la pequeña y solo sonrió

—si ¿Por qué la pregunta? —cuestiono ella con la típica sonrisa

—por nada robin-san —aclaro baby 5

Después de un rato de estar leyendo en la cocina y escuchar las peleas de las jóvenes que la estaban acompañando; salió para irse a su recamara

En la recámara, ella solo se puso un vestido negro azulado, como su pelo, y un peculiar sombrerero, con unas botas negras. El vestido le enmarcaba bien sus curvas bien proporcionadas y su esbelta cintura.

Bajo de la recamara, cuando tomaba las llaves de su moto; alguien le tapo el paso.

—Señorita, el joven amo, dejo ordenes —hablo el mayordomo llamado Gladius—, y las ordenes son que usted no puede —fue interrumpido por robin que le daba su teléfono. Gladius agarro el teléfono, quien estaba en la otra línea era su "amo"

—déjala ir, pero síguela hacia dónde va —fueron las ordenes de su "amo"

Robin se dispuso ir en la moto, iba a toda velocidad. El viento o el exceso de velocidad le agradaban pero algo le llamo la atención y era que gladius y machvise la venían siguiendo. Así que hizo una parada en una librería; compro y estuvo ahí un tiempo. Después de pensar y planear bien salió para irse a otra; pasaron a 5 librerías hasta que se presentó la oportunidad de poder alejarse de ellos. Una mujer que realmente se aparecía a ella; tenía la misma ropa, lo único malo era su cara y un poco en sus curvas… pero era excelente para usarla como distracción.

Salió de aquel local, lo primero que vino a su mente era distraerse y saber que se sentía ser libre; pero algo hizo que se detuviera y era: que en medio de la carretera no se dio cuenta que se pasó un alto y por poco atropellaba a un chico que cruzaba la calle

—¿estás bien? —pregunta estúpida, pero era lo primero que se le vino en la mente, preocupada, se bajó de la moto mientras se acercaba.

—Supongo —contesto un chico agarrándose la cabeza—, pero si no sabes manejar, favor de no subirte en una moto —exclamo con un tono de molestia

Ella se acercó a él, notando que este chico traía un abrigo negro, con pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla y los zapatos negros. Con un gorro de piel color blanco con manchas color negro.

El solo la miraba con molestia después que se estabilizo la vio de nuevo, sintiendo algo en el pecho. ¿Qué era? Ese sentimiento era nuevo. Así que se levantó de inmediato con una cara seria se acercó a ella.

—invítame un trago y te perdonare el intento de asesinato —comento el sin hacer una mueca. Estaba totalmente serio.

Robin solo se puso a reír disimuladamente, era algo nuevo para ella; ya que no salía mucho, pero hoy conocer a una persona en circunstancias raras le trajo alegría.

Llegaron en una taberna de mala suerte. Realmente los dos no conocía aquel lugar pero ellos estaban un poco animados. Law solo tenía ojos y oídos para aquella mujer que la deslumbro.

¿Entonces tu nombre es Robin? —tomando un vaso de vodka que pidieron en aquella barra, al probar hace un gesto, ve el vaso pero lo ignora.

—Así es —asintió mientras bebía lo mismos que el pelinegro— pero tú no me has dicho cómo te llamas —cuestionaba mientras miraba de nuevo su bebida. Law se percató del gesto de la pelinegra y solo sonrió.

—Ah cierto —sonrió—, mi nombre es Trafalgar D Walter Law —dio su mano formalmente

Ella lo tomo, pero no se esperó que el chico la besara en la mejilla cerca de los labios —mucho gusto Robin.

Ambos se veían; era un poco raro e incomodo, pero si estaban nerviosos como unos adolescentes.

—¿eres arqueóloga? Y ¿Qué me cuentas de la historia? —dijo el tomando otro trago de aquella bebida.

—Que es interesante —sonrió—, y tu… ¿qué cuentas señor cirujano? —cambio la pregunta

—nada… que veo mucha sangre, cuando toca operar —lo dijo con una simpleza

—Seria lindo ver como una arteria es cortada y empiece una hemorragia —comento ella con una sonrisa

Ambos se enviaron una sonrisa discreta, pero para el barman sonreían como dos tontos. Habían formado una conexión especial en tan poco tiempo, solo ellos se entendían con esa miradas "discretas" que se daban.

Pasaron una, dos, tres o más horas… hasta que Robin se dio cuenta que eran a las 11:00 pm de la noche. Ya no pudo explorar y lo único que tenía que hacer era regresar.

Law noto que ella ya se quería retirar, así que antes que se despidieran hizo un acertado movimiento.

—te veo mañana, en este mismo lugar a las seis de la tarde

Robin no tuvo tiempo de decir que no ya que aquel pelinegro se marchaba de aquel lugar. Ella salió del lugar a toda prisa; cuando llego a la mansión, vio que todos aún estaban despiertos esperando su regreso. Uno que otro estaba preocupado en lo que diría su "joven amo"

—¿dónde estaba señorita? —dijo la cocinera llamada Jora. Que se acercó a ella con un poco de preocupación

—De compras —sonrió; evito a Gladius y machvise e hizo que no los vio en la librería—. ¿Me ayudan? —viendo a bab sugar

Llevaron todas las cosas a su recamara. De repente suena el teléfono. Baby le dice a robin que es el joven amo así que se retiran de la recamara para que ellos platiquen

—Bueno —contesto

—robin ¿Dónde estabas? Ya sabes que no me gusta que salgas y llegues tan tarde a la casa dime ¿Dónde estabas? —hablo doflamingo

—de compras, y si no me equivoco, yo vi a gladius y a machvise siguiéndome. Así que técnicamente no estuve sola —comento ella con una serenidad

—vaya, entonces… te veo en una semana me tardare un poco más, otra cosa… te amo —colgó

Ella sintió de nuevo un calor o una emoción que ella misa no podía describir. Algunas cosas que trajo le dio a sugar y baby. Después de un rato de charlar con ellas, sobre cosas que ellas le preguntaban se fueron a descansar.

* * *

Al día siguiente ella estaba totalmente plena; pero algo le llamo la atención, y era que su sombrero no estaba en su bolso. Hizo memoria; recordó el momento que law le dijo que se volverían a ver, en ese momento cuando él se despidió de ella. Le debió quitar el sombrero asegurando a su encuentro un hecho.

Pensaba como salir, realmente tenía que recuperar ese gorro, doffy se lo regalo y además si él se daba cuenta que no tenía algo que él le había regalado y va a tener un gran problema. Ese era la razón principal pero también muy adentro de ella quería ver de nuevo aquel pelinegro. Ella salió de aquella mansión sigilosamente, dejo una nota diciendo que iba de compras. Su salida fue perfecta tomo un taxi y se dirigió a la dichosa taberna.

Al llegar noto al pelinegro jugando con su sombrero, así que se acercó a él y le arrebato lo que era suyo.

—Viniste —dijo law con una sonrisa que no disimulo.

—tenía que venir por lo que es mío —exclamo—, ¿tienes rato aquí? —cuestiono

—No, tan solo media hora —comento serio

—bueno, ¿Qué estas tomando? —cuestiono de nuevo, con una sonrisa

—Lo mismo de ayer —comento mientras señalaba el vaso

—Pero eso sabe asqueroso —aclaro ella con una sonrisa

—Lo sé —riéndose por el comentario de su acompañante—, pero es lo único bueno de este lugar, y además es adictivo

Después de un rato de charlar, hablar de libros, un poco de historia, y algunas materias dando su opinión; esa pareja se conectaban bastante bien.

—entonces señorita robin, ¿Qué edad tiene? —cuestiono cambiando de tema

—Si te lo digo espero que tú también me lo digas —aclaro—, tengo 24 años y cumplo en una semana 25 —sonrió

—Yo tengo 25 años y me falta algunos meses para los 26 —sonrió

Después retomaron otro tema, platicaron de ovnis, creencias antiguas; realmente se la pasaban bien los dos, hasta que ella vio la hora. Los dos asintieron volverse a ver y verse en aquella taberna.

Y así se llevaron la semana, donde esta taberna era su escondite, ella se la pasaba bien con él; ya que con doflamingo no tenía la misma charla o platica. Ya era el último día que ella lo vería; se enteró que su "novio" regresaba mañana.

Llego puntual; law como siempre ya estaba ahí.

—Señorita robin, aquí está su trago —dándole un vaso de vodka

—Gracias cirujano-san —sonrió

—pasaron la mayor parte hablando de gustos y disgustos. Ya era el tiempo de partir.

—Law… —hablo seria viendo hacia abajo—, creo que a partir de mañana, ya no vendré —sonrió, y lo miro con un poco de tristeza—, así que esta es nuestra última vez que nos veamos

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preocupado y confundido por aquella confesión de la pelinegra.

—me iré de viaje —mintió—, así que si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar, haz como si nunca me hubieras conocido —al decir esto ella empezó a caminar dejando al pelinegro ahí sentado.

Law solo se quedó en shock, al ver que ella se marchaba le tomo las manos y la acerco hacia él. Realmente sabía lo que iba a hacer. Ella al ver que law se acercaba más y más a sus labios, no hizo nada se dejó llevar…

El, la beso con suavidad, sus labios eran suaves, húmedos, tal como él se los imagino. Ambos seguían el ritmo; era un beso tierno con roces de ansiedad, pasión y un poco de esperanza. Se apartó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Ella no le dio la cachetada sin embargo le dio una sonrisa; ella realmente deseo ese beso.

El, llegó con varias cosas que trajo. Todos los sirvientes bajaban las cosas de los vehículos. Él se fue hacia donde estaba su amada.

Al entrar vio que robin tenia lencería nueva; que provocaba que él se excitara, se acercó y al verla como dormía, le dieron ganas de querer contemplarla y reprimir sus ganas de hacerla suya.

Robin todavía recordaba aquel beso en sus sueños; hasta que un olor fuerte llego a su olfato. Reconocía ese olor penetrante y fuerte; era de él, doflamingo. Ella se levantó de manera rápida para confirmar aquel olor. A su lado estaba doflamingo observándola.

—Doffy… ¿a qué hora llegaste? —pregunto mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Hace media hora —contesto acariciando su pelo

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —cuestiono

—Te veías hermosa durmiendo —acercándose para darle el beso

Robin al notar aquel movimiento lo esquiva; no supo por qué. Solo no quería besar a doflamingo

—¿porque? —cuestiono molesto

—Acabo de despertar —tapándose la boca—, déjame lavarme los dientes —se excuso

Doflamingo se irrito pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa

—Te veo abajo, tengo una sorpresa —yendo hacia la puerta—, no me hagas esperar

En el baño ella recordó aquel beso y sonrió; se emocionaba al recordar el beso del pelinegro, esa sensación diferente y extraña la golpeaba en su pecho.

Termino de arreglarse. Bajo al comedor, estaba sus socios de doffy; ellos vivan en esa casa como si fueran su familia al igual que sus sirvientes.

Ella se sentó a su lado de él. Del lado derecho se encontraban sentados sus socios.

—Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos —comento en voz alta—, hace una semana; iba a venir mi sobrino —sonrió

—No me digas que es el pequeño corazón —interrumpió un hombre llamado Vergo, que mordía una hamburguesa

—así es, el no pudo venir hace una semana por que estaba de turista —sonrió—, conoció una mujer, y decidió quedarse con ella por un momento

—Vaya que el pequeño corazón si va rápido —comento un hombre con unos mocos en la nariz

—bueno el punto es; que el viene hoy, y va vivir una pequeña temporada, así que les pido a todos que lo traten bien y que tengan cuidado con lo que dicen o hacen. No me gustaría que otro familiar muera —sonrió en tono burlón al igual que los demás. Robin solo los ignoro, ella seguía comiendo mientras leía un libro.

—y tu pequeña —tomando la mano de robin—, no saldrás de nuevo y tampoco hablaras con mi sobrino, ya que a lo mejor se enamore de ti —besando la mano y viéndola de forma posesiva.

Todos sabían que doffy era demasiado posesivo con sus "cosas". Aunque ellos eran sus socios, no podía ver a robin por más de 5 segundos, si doffy se daba cuenta se molestaba. El último que hizo eso no vive para contarlo.

Robin al escuchar eso, solo le dedico una sonrisa. Después que todos retomaran sus deberes o hacían lo que ellos querían, la pareja fue a su recamara

—¿Monet si es cierto que el joven amo le pedirá matrimonio a robin en sus cumpleaños? —pregunto sugar demasiado emocionada

Monet era la secretaria de doffy; una eficiente secretaria.

—Se supone que es un secreto —ella reprendió

—el la necesita —dijo baby 5 con unos ojos de emoción y unas cuantas lagrimas

—shhhh que se callen, que eso era un secreto ¿Quién les dijo?

—Trébol se lo dijo al señor pink —explico la pequeña mientras comía unas uvas

—Ese trébol —murmuro con molestia

Robin estaba en la cama leyendo un nuevo libro, que doffy le trajo. Doflamingo estaba en el celular, hablando con alguien. Veía el libro cundo lee algo de las creencia antiguas y de un momento a otro recuerda aquel pelinegro.

Law fue a aquella taberna, solo para recordar y no olvidar a aquella mujer. Era a las tres de la tarde tenía que ir a ver a su tío; se le hacía tarde.

Llego a esa casa que le traían algunos recuerdos gratos y no tan gratos. Algunos de los que viven ahí no lo reconocieron, había pasado 10 largos años desde que lo vieron. Law llamo a su tío y a los pocos segundos lo dejaron entrar. Todos los que viven en esa casa lo recibieron alegres; excepto cierta pelinegra que tenía prohibido hablarle. Ella se encontraba en el jardín leyendo un libro que le recomendó aquel pelinegro, cuando fue interrumpida por jora

—señorita dice el joven amo que vaya a su recamara.

Ella solo asintió dejo el libro para ir a su cuarto. Law que se acerca hacia el jardín con su tío vio una silueta que subía las escalera, no queda desapercibido por law ni por doffy.

—Es ella tu futura esposa —comento law serio

—Si así es, te la presentaría pero es mejor en la noche que la veas, te deslumbraras —dejo a law que fura al jardín mientras hacia una llamada

Law fue en aquella mesa de lectura que estaba en el jardín. Vio un libro y le recordó a la pelinegra él le recomendó un libro parecido al que estaba ahí. Y que hoy eran sus cumpleaños de esta.

Ella estaba en su cuarto acomodando uno libros cuando doffy entra.

—Quiero que lo uses esta noche —hablo mientras se acercaba para darles unas bolsas —esta noche será muy especial —sonrió

Ella tomo las bolsas y sonrió

Eran a las 8:00 de la noche. Una fiesta se daba en aquel lugar, los criados ya tenían todo listo. Robin se puso el vestido color aqua, con un escote en la espalda y enfrente un escote en forma de V. con un corte en la pierna derecha. Unos guantes negros y el pelo suelto hasta sus hombros y su flequillo, con prendedor que lo adornaba. Bajo a hacer acto de presencia.

Todos la veían, era esplendida, una diosa entre ellos

Doffy tomo su mano y hablo

—Quiero que todos pongan atención —vio a todos con una mirada atemorizante— feliz cumpleaños, hermosa —la beso en la mano— felices 25 años

Todos aplaudían

Robin le dio una sonrisa. Law venia bajando de su habitación, vio que la novia estaba presente así que se acercó a escuchar el discurso de doffy. Vio a la pelinegra pero no le tomo importancia ya que había alguien tapándole la vista.

—Pero eso no es lo importante de esta fiesta —comento— lo importante es que esta noche y este momento especial tengo algo que decirte —metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco un estuche negro. Lo que estaban presentes empezaron a decir awwn en coro al que era una proposición

—Nico robin aceptas ser mi esposa

Law al escuchar robin se sorprendió mas, camino rápido hacia donde estaba ella.

Robin no sabía que decir, su novio le pidió matrimonio pero fue más su sorpresa, es que doflamingo no espero su respuesta él ya había puesto el anillo. Quería decir que no tenía que pensarlo, era oficial. Solo sonrió dejando que el terminara de poner el anillo de diamantes y rubís incrustados en forma de flor.

Law llego vio bien aquella mujer, sin duda era ella, la mujer de sus sueños, la mujer de sus fantasías y nuevas ilusiones. ¿Ella estaba comprometida con su tío?

Al verse los dos corazones de estos jóvenes latían demasiado rápido. Ella con la cara de asombro como si hubiera visto un fantasma. El con una cara de sorpresa al verla toda pálida al verlo.

No pudieron dejar de verse, se decían todo con la mirada; era un "_lo siento_" por parte de ella; y un "_segura_" por parte de él.


End file.
